The year 2015
by Skylar1010
Summary: It all started as a small joke...but of course, Hanji took it to heart.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Attack On Titan story so please, no flames. I beg of you. Either way I hope you like it! Oh, also, Petra in my stories is alive, she survived the Female Titan attack on her squad. I'll make a story on it soon. But again, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"I did it! It's finally finished!"

Hanji stood in her lab holding a small contraption. She had been working on it for almost a month but it would all be worth it. Recently, the discussion of time travel was brought up by Petra just as a little joke but Hanji took it to heart. She thought the ideal of traveling through time would be the most amazing thing to have ever been done.

_"Hanji, I was only kidding-"_

_"Just think of what we could achieve! Petra, you're smarter than I thought you were!"_

_"I-uh- thank you?"_

Yep, all the sleepless nights, the days she's ignored food, lack of sunlight, and fires from previous devices would all be worth it.

And seeing Levi's surprised face will be worth it as well, after all he "**encouraged" **her even more. Such a wonderful friend he was. "Now, let's test this shall we!?" She asked no one in particular. After pushing a couple of buttons here and there, Hanji waited until the device started up.

And she waited

And waited

And waited

"You're juST A FRAUD-" She began to yell but was interrupted when the contraption started to beep and glow. It then "ding!" Like a bell and did a loud whistling sound. She covered her ears but kept a huge grin on her face. "Finally, I've done it, shorty is gonna flip when he sees this!"

**In the hallway**

"Where the hell is that noise coming from?" Asked a certain corporal. Levi had been walking back to his office when he heard the sudden, irritating noise. It made him wanna punch someone, that's how bad the noise was getting to. "IT'S WORKING!"

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

Following the scream, he ended up in Hanji's lab where he spotted what was making that noise. "Shitty glasses, make it stop." He ordered. Hanji looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" Levi glared at her and repeated.

"Make it stop!"

"Huh?!"

The corporal growled lowly before grabbing the collar of Hanji's shirt and pulling her down to be able to see his eyes. "I said turn the shit off!" And as if on cue the contraption stopped it's hissing. Hanji looked over with a frown. "Aw, all that for nothing..." Letting go of her, Levi looked over at what she had created. "You're still trying to do the time travel, aren't you?" Hanji nodded.

The brunette walked over and picked up the device, curious to what changed about it. She sighed when she didn't find any changes at first but then she noticed little bars that had words and numbers in them. "January 27, 2015?" She read out loud. "That's...that's so far from our time! Levi, I think I did it!"

Levi took the device from her and looked over it himself. Yep, the distance between the years were **HUGE.** "Doesn't even work?" Hanji took it back and said. "I don't know, we'll just have to test it!" "What do you mean 'we'? I'm not helping you test it."

"Oh come on! You aren't going to be the only one! I'm bringing Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and some others!" He glared at her. "That's even worse." But the mad scientist didn't listen instead she left to go find the others. "Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Hanji!"

.

.

.

.

"Armin, you still awake?"

"...yeah..."

Eren sat up in his bed and looked over at the blonde who was reading (trying to at least, the only light source he had at the moment was the moonlight coming from the window). "Have you noticed how strange Hanji has been acting lately?" Armin nodded, still reading his book.

"I don't wanna sound mean but doesn't she always act strange?"

"Yeah, she does but she's been acting...stranger."

Armin closed his book and looked up at Eren with a small smile. "We can go see if she's alright, if you want." Eren nodded as he slipped out of his bed as well as Armin. After a few minutes, both boys left the room and were heading towards Hanji's. Half way there they heard people talking and saw it was Petra and Hanji.

"Please Petra, it's only natural for the the creator of such a brilliant ideal to come along!" Hanji exclaimed.

"I-I don't know...it seems a bit risky. What if it does work but we get stuck in...whatever time period we go to?"Petra questioned.

"I'll work out all the bugs later, this is just a test run! C'mon Petra, pleeeeease-Eren! Armin!"

Both boys waved rather nervously at Hanji. She looked even worse with her hair all messy, slight bags under her eyes, and a crazed grin on her face. "Just the boys I'm looking for! I was wondering something..." The green eyed and blue eyes boys looked at each other before Eren said. "What was it?"

"How would you, Armin, and Mikasa like to travel through time!?"

"..."

"...uh...Hanji, I don't think that's really poss-"

"Nonsense, I've created the perfect device for it! Now what do you say?"

Armin hesitated to even answer. 'Maybe she's losing her mind after all...' He thought. Then again, she could be serious and if so, they could do a lot of things with time travel. Eren on the other hand thought it was a crazy yet cool ideal but he didn't think Mikasa would agree. In fact he was pretty damn sure she wouldn't even let him go. 'No, she can't tell me what to do! I'm my own man, I do what I want!'

With that thought in mind, he answered for both Armin and and Mikasa.

"Sure, we'd love to."

Armim looked at Eren like he was crazy and Petra did the same. It was like this the titan-shifter had a death wish. "Fantastic, head to my lab. Levi is already waiting!" "Wait, Levi is going too?" Hanji nodded, her smile growing even more. "Amazing, isn't it?! Now on your way there I'd like you too explain and ask Mikasa if she'd like to go too."

Eren nodded before walking off with a rather confused Armin.

"What in God's name did Eren just agree to...?"


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter, yay! Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think it would get any at all! So yeah, chapters should be up daily except on Sunday (cause it's my birthday, I do not go online when it's my birthday). Mind you, I am typing this from either my phone or laptop, but yeah that's my message! I shouldn't be stalling you with this, enjoy the second chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No."

Eren stood in front of Mikasa, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "You can come with us!" He added. "I don't want to go at all. You nor Armin shouldn't be going either." Eren sighed. He knew that was gonna be the answer so he established his second plan.

.

.

.

.

.

"EREN JAEGER, GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!"

"Armin, run faster! I'm not dying by an angry Mikasa!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

Eren and Armin took a sharp left turn which they ended up in the hallway where Hanji's lab was. The green eyed teen knew his second plan would work, but he didn't think she'd get angry over him telling her off. Why was that his 'Plan B' ? No one will ever know. "Hanji! I have Mikasa!" He yelled.

Hanji saw from her open door the second scariest thing in the world chasing Armin and Eren (first scariest thing was an angry Levi). Petra could hear them all and could only sigh. "All I told was a joke..." Levi noticed how she looked upset and muttered. "It wasn't entirely your fault." She looked at him, a bit shocked by his words.

"It was still your fault...just not as much."

"Whatever you say, Levi." She said with a small smile.

Eren and Armin made it inside the room with Mikasa right behind them. "Everyone is here?! Yes?!" Hanji questioned. "Get on with it, I wanna see how wrong you were." Levi said, he was getting impatient and that was rare. The made scientist pressed a couple of buttons on the device, which caused it to glow blue.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Armin asked over the loud humming that began.

"Probably so!" Hanji answered with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Everyone had covered there ears as the blue light got brighter until it engulfed the whole room. Then, in one swift moment, a zap was heard and the 6 occupants in the lab had disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ow, get off of me Armin!"

"Who's foot is kicking me!?"

"Sorry shorty, haha!"

"Hanji, did it work?"

Everyone, after they got out of the heap of a mess they were in, stood up and looked around at there surroundings. "Where the hell are we? It looks like it just took us outside." Levi said. He was right too, they were outside but the trees looked as if they shrunken a bit. The air smelled different too.

"...IT WORKED!" Hanji screamed in joy. She started hugging everyone, even Levi. After a bit of her moment, Petra spoke. "I think we should find some kind civilization, titans could still be out even here." Levi nodded and told everyone that they were gonna head north.

"Why can't we just go that way?" Mikasa pointed towards an opening from the forest. From there you could see a city some miles away. Levi looked back and forth from before pointing towards the opening. "We're going south. Going north is a terrible ideal Jaeger. Shame on you." Eren looked at Levi with a shocked expression.

"I didn't even say anything-"

"Don't talk back to your superiors. Now let's go."

Levi started to walk towards the exit of the forest when a sudden 'bonk' to the head made him hiss and look up. Hanji stood with a smile in front of him. "My invention, so I am the leader of this 'expedition' this time!" Levi gave her his usual stoic face.

"Hell no, we don't know where we are and we might end up getting killed because of your crap job as a leader." Hanji pouted. "Can I at least point out the directions...?" The short corporal sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever." With that, the group made there way out of the forest and on the path. It was a weird looking path to say the least. It was black with white lines and short yellow lines.

As they were walking, Petra heard a noise. She couldn't really say what it sounded like but when she noticed lights behind her she turned around and her eyes widened. "What is that!?" She asked frantically. It looked like it was getting uncomfortably closer and fast. Mikasa turned and saw the same thing, so did everyone else.

"It's so pretty...MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!" Hanji exclaimed with her arms opened out for 'it'.

"Hanji, get your ass out of the way!" Levi yelled. Hanji's grin was huge but it soon faltered when the loud machine was now more visible. "Holy crap..." Something knocked her off the road and onto the side as the large thing sped off on the road.

"Is everyone alright!?" Petra asked worried.

"I'm fine, so is Armin and Mikasa." Eren answered."Hanji, are you-" The ginger haired girl saw how Hanji stared at the black path with horror. Looking over, her eyes widened and she screamed.

"LEVI!"


End file.
